pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garren Gray
Garren Gray is a priest living in New York. He is a member of The Four and runs a church alongside his friends, Dawn Berlitz and Hugh. History Born sometime in the late-1980s, Garren was raised by his religious parents, regularly attending churches and other events. He is often jokingly called "Father" by his friends, much to his dismay. After graduating from high school, he studied about religion in college but left for unknown reasons. His parents scolded him for dropping out and he was left wandering around the state, giving his services to charities, orphanages, and asylums. It is around this time where he met his friends, Dawn Berlitz and Hugh, as well as claiming ownership of an abandoned church in a small town near the city. The church serves as their home as well as their primary source of income due to generous donations and later on, the financial support from BW Industries NYC. Tragedy struck when news of his parents' death due to a traffic accident reaches Garren. Distraught over their death, he locked himself inside his room for a month. In the bleakest and darkest moment of his life, salvation appears. The Harbinger of Death, Yveltal, saw the sorrow inside him and promised him the survival of his sister after the fatal accident in exchange for his obedience and food. He accepted the offer and became the vessel of the avian, communicating his thoughts and acting his requests. He then started a search for The Four, ultimately finding them and worked together to stop the prophecy surrounding them. Personality Garren is a religious person, believing the will of God and His many acts. As such, he acts and talks kindly to people although he rarely speaks to people outside of importance and distanced himself from the outside world partly due to the dangerous powers he has. He often donates to charities and orphanages, sometimes even delivering his religious studies there under their request. Garren often talks with Dawn and Hugh, often about his inner doubts and beliefs. His strategy in Pokémon battles involves quick strikes with high attack power. Garren rarely uses Z-Moves and Mega Evolutions, mostly because they are overused in competitive battles. In order to battle against these trainers, his Pokémon are trained specifically to defeat them, having stats comparable to some full level Mega Evolved Pokémon. Due to his agreement with Yveltal's terms, the latter can possess Garren if he allows it. In this possessed-state, Garren gains access to some of Yveltal's powers, including the ability to cause death. Yveltal's personality is also carried into Garren's body, turning him into the vessel of his plans. However, this state is only temporary due to the difficulties surrounding possessions. A powerful psychic can also expel Yveltal out of Garen's body if it possesses him. Relationships *The Four: As a member of The Four, Garren communicates a lot with them. Often they'll team up to solve their problems together. **Conrad Kurtz: Garren dislikes Conrad's aggressive and disrespectful behavior, seeing him as an uneducated manchild running wild on the streets. In turn, Conrad complains about Garren's social life and make jokes about his beliefs and nickname. They never go along well even in battle. **Thomas Nashville: Despite their differences and views, both get along well. Often Nashville asks about stories from the Bible and donates to his church. Garren, in turn, gives Nashville advice and helps him if asked. **Zinnia: Among the members of The Four, Zinnia is the closest to Garren. She often hangs around the church after "hunting" and has her injuries treated. He is one of the few people that she trusts due to his quite and helpful personality. Garren lets her use the church's facilities indefinitely for she is important for The Four's goals. *The Fourteen: Garren rarely interacts with the members of The Fourteen other than Dawn Berlitz, who works alongside him. **Silver: Despite Nashville bringing Silver with him every time they meet each other, they rarely talk to one another. Garren has no opinions on him other than considering Silver to be Nashville's field assistant. **Dawn Berlitz: Both met each other when Garren dropped out of college and when she graduated. He aids her during her escape from her family in order to renovate and run the abandoned church they'll own together. Dawn serves as his moral support, encouraging him to fight Yveltal's influences and taking care of his Pokémon. Neither are attracted to each other. Pokemon TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters